shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro-Kage Yuri-ne/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Animal Kingdom Abilities Yuri, who was originally an animal, is capable of communicating with and understanding other animals, which has come in handy during certain points in the story. He also has a sensitive nose along with sensitive ears that can be used for tracking others (except during rainy weather). But because his nose is so sensitive, strong aromas such as perfumes can irritate his sense of smell. Likewise, his ears are so sensitive that any loud and unexpected noises such as thunder can easily startle and distract him. As Yuri is a cat, his body is able to perform amazing feats such as always landing on his feet. Being a panther, he possesses a powerful bite strong enough to pierce armor, and his stocky limbs allow him great skill at climbing and (before eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi) swimming. The muscles in his arms and legs are thick and powerful, allowing high speed travel even on foot as well as deceptive levels of strength. Devil Fruit Yuri has eaten a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit known as the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi, and with the powers of the Hito Hito no Mi, it allows him the ability to transform into an angel and angel/cat hybrid at will. However, the fruit has granted Yuri more than just the ability to transform; it has also given him human intelligence, which allows him to both speak and think like an actual human. In addition to his native three forms granted by his Devil Fruit, Yuri has learned to partially distort the transformations of his Devil Fruit, allowing him to control when his wings manifest; this allows him the advantage of blending in with humans and cats by not constantly having wings, which in and of themselves draw quite a bit of attention. While Yuri is usually seen in his human-cat hybrid form, which is a cat-like chibi-creature, he would sometimes transform into his cat form to blend in as a normal animal. But when in combat, he also uses his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight his enemies with the strength given to him by the fruit and usually transforms into whatever form best suits the situation. Swordsmanship After gaining the powers of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi, Yuri began to train with Kara in the ways of the sword. Just like Kara has dedicated himself to mastering all forms of combat, Yuri has dedicated himself to mastering it as well. Yuri possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of a high caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay, which enables him to effectively utilize the weapons that initially Kara provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staves (among others). These are later replaced by. Yuri has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. He is even capable of employing swords effectively using his feet while in his Seraph Form, by wielding their hilts between his hallux and second toe. His swordsmanship is enough for him to deflect numerous bullets which were shot at him by the marines of Orange Town with relative ease. In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Weapons At the start of the series, whenever Yuri needed a weapon, Kara would provide it through use of his Doble Doble no Mi. This was because of Yuri's changing size preventing him from carrying around the right sized weapon at all times. This brought around both advantages and disadvantages: As long as Yuri and Kara were together, Kara would provide Yuri with whatever weapon Yuri needed at the time, but when separated, Yuri would have to rely on his own abilities and skills. As the series progressed, Yuri would rely on Kara for weapons less and less. After travelling to the Skypeian half of Jaya, Yuri obtained the legendary milky and Eisen dials, and with it he crafted his own sword, which he named Æra. Æra is a long, curved blade, which is light-colored on the edges and dark on the rest, and which protrudes on both sides near its top. Miscellaneous Skills Yuri is a highly skilled hunter and strategist. He is knowledgeable of historical battles as well as the human psyche, allowing him to make good decisions and plans. He is an effective cook who relies on his instincts to know what is edible, as well as his new human taste buds to recognize good flavor combinations. He is credited as an excellent listener, and often serves as the crew's confidant when anyone has something they need someone to talk to about. No one can force him to reveal what someone has told him, not even Kara, unless the person in question is endangering themselves as well as the crew. He is known for his kind words and always helpful advice.